Korean Creation
The creator deities have no direct connection with the people. (However, there are three surviving myths concerning creation; the Changsega of Hamheung, the Sirumal of Seoul, and the Cheonjiwang Bonpuli of Jeju Island.) Creation of the World At the beginning the world did not exist. A deity named Yulryeo 율려(律呂) and a goddess named Mago 마고(麻姑) appeared. Yulryeo then died. Mago in turn gave birth to two goddesses: Gunghi 궁희(穹姬) and Sohi 소희(巢姬). They in turn each gave birth to two Men of Heaven 천인(天人) and two Women of Heaven 천녀(天女). After the appearance of the Heavenly People, Yulryeo 율려 is revived and through her rebirth heaven, earth, and the oceans were created, along with spirit 기(氣, chi), fire 불(火), water 물(水), and earth 흙(土). These four elements in turn mixed and became plants, herbs, birds, and animals. Mago 마고(麻姑) decides to stay with Yulryeo, whose body had now become the world, and the Heavenly People ruled all living things from their heavenly fortress named Magoseong 마고성(麻姑城) in honor of the goddess. Origin of Humans There were four Heavenly Men guarding each cardinal direction of the fortress, and they were Cheonggung 청궁(靑穹), Hwanggung 황궁(黃穹) who were children of Gunghwi, and Hukso 흑소(黑巢), Baekso 백소(白巢)who were children of Sohwi. They in turn married the four Heavenly Women, and gave birth to twelve children, who would become the ancestors of the humans. These ancestors were pure and were said to drink from Earth's Milk 지유(地乳, jiyu), which came from a spring inside the castle. They could speak without making sounds, and act without seeing and never died. Thus they lived for ten thousand years undisturbed. Then there came a time when the number of people became too large. There was not enough of Earth's Milk to go around for everyone. Because of this, a man from the line of Baekso 백소(白巢) by the name of Jiso 지소(支巢) decided to cede his meal of Earth's Milk five times to his neighbors (other versions say that he waited in line but the line was so long he never got his turn). Eventually his hunger grew intolerable, and deciding to kill himself he headed towards a cliff, where he saw a grape vine growing in the edges. Unable to suppress his hunger, he ate the grapes and immediately acquired the five tastes of sourness, bitterness, spiciness, sweetness, and saltiness. This is known as the Incident of the Five Tastes (오미의 변). Jiso 지소(支巢) returned to his people and told them of his discovery. Soon however, those who ate from these grapes began to grow teeth. From the teeth spewed a saliva that turned into venom. This was because they had eaten another living thing in order to stay alive. Soon they were able to see, but no longer were able to hear the heavens. Their skin became coarse, their feet heavy, and they were no longer pure. They gave birth to many animal-resembling children and their lifespans began to shrink. There eventually came a point when the people of Magoseong 마고성(麻姑城) began blaming Jiso (지소) for the transformation, and he along with his family and all those who had eaten the grapes were forced to leave Magoseong 마고성(麻姑城). As the line of Jiso was leaving, however, Hwanggung (황궁:黃穹, one of the four guardians and a direct ancestor of the Korean people) tried to encourage them by saying that if they could recover their pure nature, they would be free of their misery. Upon hearing this, the people became convinced that the only way to become pure once more was to drink from Earth's Milk again. They then stormed the castle and overwhelmed it, razing the fortress to its foundations in order to reveal the source of the spring that had given them Earth's Milk. The spring, however, began to flow in all directions and thereafter the milk turned into inedible earth, leaving not only the original perpetrators but all the former inhabitants of the now destroyed castle to starve. Soon thereafter there ensued a massive famine, and everyone was reduced to devouring not only grapes, but all sorts of plants and even animals in an attempt to satiate their hunger. Of them only Hwanggung 황궁(黃穹) came forth to Mago 마고(麻姑) and begged her for forgiveness. He swore he would not rest until mankind could recover its pure nature. From her he obtained the Three Heavenly Heirlooms, and great knowledge. He then called together all the people of the earth, taught them agriculture, and gave each clan leader a Heavenly Heirloom and then sent them off in different directions to people the earth. Cheonggung 청궁(靑穹) went to the East, where he established China. Baekso 백소(白巢) and his people moved to the West and became the people of Europe and the Middle East. Hukso 흑소(黑巢) moved to the South, into the region that is now India and Southeast Asia. Hwanggung 황궁(黃穹) took three thousand followers and they alone went to the harsh North, to a place called Cheonsanju 천산주(天山洲), meaning "land of the heavenly mountain" where the land was cold and dangerous. He had done this on purpose, because he wanted to be purified once more. Upon arrival, Hwanggung 황궁(黃穹) signed an oath swearing that he would recover his purity. Hwanggung 황궁(黃穹) ruled for a thousand years, using the Heavenly Heirloom, which granted him power over fire and the sun. Hwanggung eventually achieved his goal of self-purification. To his oldest son Yuin 유인(有因) he gave the Heavenly Heirloom as a sign of his right to govern the kingdom, whereas to his two younger sons he gave the responsibility of governing over a province each. He then departed to the Heavenly Mountain 천산(天山) where he became a stone that could speak Yulryeo's message, constantly reminding men of their path to innocence. Yuin 유인(有因) ruled for another thousand years. Using the Heavenly Heirloom, he taught his people how to tame fire and cook food. He later left for the Heavenly Mountain as well and gave the heirloom to his a son by the name of Han-in 한인(桓因) pronounced "Hwan-in" 환인. Han-in 한인(桓因) was the last of the heavenly rulers, who used the power of the Heirloom to bring abundant sunlight and good weather. Under the three thousand years of peaceful reign since Hwanggung 황궁(黃穹), the people eventually lost their animal-like appearance and slowly began recovering their image. Hamheung Version Mireuk parted the world by putting four copper pillars between the earth and the sky. He destroyed each of the two suns and two moons and crafted the stars with the destroyed sun and moon. Mireuk discovered fire and water from a mouse after torturing it (as a gift to the mouse, Mireuk gave it the barns of the world), and made the first clothes from a kudzu vine. He created humans from five golden bugs and five silver bugs. The bugs grew into humans; the silver ones were women and the golden ones were male. Suddenly, the deity Seokga attempted to usurp Mireuk in three contests. In the first contest, which judged who could stretch their ropes across the Sea of Japan (East Sea), Seokga's silver rope broke, but Mireuk's golden rope did not. Thus, Mireuk claimed victory. In the second contest, the deities had to make the Seongcheon river connect to all other rivers in the universe. Seokga called on rainstorms, but he could not make the Seongcheon connect with all other rivers. Mireuk called on winter ice, and made the Seongcheon connect with all other rivers water expands when frozen. In the final contest, Mireuk and Seokga grew a magnolia flower. While the two deities were sleeping, the deity that the magnolia reached for would be the winner. The magnolia reached for Mireuk, but Seokga severed the magnolia and put it in his lap. The angered Mireuk cursed the earth, creating prostitution, betrayal, mental disorders, bragging, and other imperfections of the world. Seokga, the undeserving victor, then imprisoned Mireuk. In three days, Mireuk fled his prison by transforming into a musk deer. In response, Seokga led his three thousand priests to kill Mireuk. Seokga killed and ate the musk deer, and shared Mireuk's flesh with his priests. But two of the priests refused to eat the venison. They were killed by Seokga, and turned into a large rock and a pine tree. However, people still eat flower pancakes (hwajeon) in remembrance of the murdered priests. Jeju Island Version Before there were sky or earth, there was only an empty void. However, one day, a gap formed in the void. All that was lighter than the gap headed upwards and formed the sky. All that was heavier than the gap fell down to become the earth. From the sky fell a clear blue drop of dew, and from the earth rose a dark black drop of dew. As these two drops mixed, all that existed, except the sun, moon, and the stars, came to be. From these two drops came humans and even the gods. The leader of the gods, Cheonjiwang, awoke to the cry of the three roosters; the Rooster Emperor of the Sky (Korean: 천황닭), the Rooster Emperor of the Earth (Korean: 지황닭), and the Rooster Emperor of Humans (Korean: 인황닭). According to some scholars, the cry of the roosters signify time.) Cheonjiwang knew that the three roosters were crowing because there was no sun. To appease the roosters, Cheonjiwang crafted two suns and two moons, and made the two suns rise and fall every day and the two moons rise and fall every night. Meanwhile, the king of the mortal human world (Iseung 'this world') was Sumyeong Jangja, the first human to tame the beasts. He ruled atop the humans with his nine horses, nine bulls, and nine bloodhounds, taking most of the crop away and leaving just enough to prevent starvation. Sumyeong Jangja, riding on his chariot pulled by his horses and surrounded by his fierce dogs, was invincible. One day, Sumyeong Jangja cried "Who dare subdue me?", looking up at the sky. His boast reached the ears of Cheonjiwang. The infuriated god invaded Sumyeong Jangja's kingdom. He rode on his own golden chariot pulled by his five dragons. He ordered his lieutenants, the deities General Lightning (Korean: 번개장군), General Thunder (Korean: 벼락장군), General Fire (Korean: 화덕진군 and Master of the Winds and the Rains (Korean: 풍우도사), to accompany him to Sumyeong Jangja's realm. The four generals themselves led an army of 10,000 soldiers. When Cheonjiwang's army reached Sumyeong Jangja's palace, He climbed up a willow near the palace and cried out; "Foolish human, kneel before me!" Sumyeong Jangja sent out all of his horses, bulls and hounds at the Cheonjiwang, but with a wave of His hands, all the beasts suddenly found themselves atop the roof of Sumyeong Jangja's palace. With another wave of His hands, the iron pots in Sumyeong Jangja's kitchen launched themselves into Sumyeong Jangja's garden. Sumyeong Jangja fought fiercely against the soldiers of Heaven, but he was finally forced to kneel before Him. He put an iron ring on Sumyeong Jangja's head [as in Journey to the West] and Sumyeong Jangja experienced extreme pain as if his head was exploding. Whatever he did, the iron ring did not get off Sumyeong Jangja's head. Finally, in despair, Sumyeong Jangja ordered a slave to ease his pain by decapitating him. The surprised Cheonjiwang murmured "Amazing" and took the iron ring off Sumyeong Jangja's head. He then continued on his way. Cheonjiwang did not return to Heaven immediately, but spent the night in Grandmother Baekju's cottage. The bright-eared god heard someone brushing her hair with a jade comb in the next room and asked Grandmother Baekju who she was. She answered that it was her only daughter, Wise Girl. (Korean: 총명아기). Wise Girl was fairer than the heavenly fairies. Cheonjiwang asked both Wise Girl and Grandmother Baekju if he could have sexual intercourse with her and both agreed. Thus, that night, Wise Girl became Wise Wife (Korean: 총명부인). Cheonjiwang stayed with his new wife for four days, then left. He gave Wise Wife two gourd seeds and advised her to name their children Great Star (Korean: 대별) and Small Star (Korean: 소별). The Rooster Emperor of the Sky then flew away on his golden, dragon-led chariot. Wise Wife gave birth to two identical twin boys who she named Great Star and Small Star as the Rooster Emperor had requested. One day, when the twins matured, they asked their mother, "Who is our father?" (a child abandoned by their parents is one of the most common theme in Korean mythology) Wise Wife answered that their father was Cheonjiwang. The twins planted the two gourd seeds. Gourd vines instantly sprouted from the seeds, and the vines finally grasped on the left armrest of Cheonjiwang's throne. They climbed up the vines until they reached the Palace of the Heavens, the abode of Cheonjiwang. But because of the combined weight of the two brothers, the left armrest of Cheonjiwang's throne had been broken. From that day, all thrones had no left armrest. When Cheonjiwang found his sons, he admitted that they were his sons after a glance at them. Cheonjiwang informed them that he found it difficult to rule the heavens, the earth, the mortal world, and the netherworld all at the same time, and told the twins to try a contest between each other in order to aid him. The first contest was riddles. Great Star would ask two riddles to his brother, who would answer it. If Small Star gave the right answers, he would rule the mortal world and his brother would rule the netherworld. However, if Small Star gave the wrong answers, his brother would rule the mortal world and he would rule the netherworld. Great Star's first question was "Why do the leaves of some trees fall, while the leaves of other trees do not?" His brother answered that the leaves of trees that were hollow fell while the leaves of trees that were full did not fall. However, Great Star gave an example of a hollow tree that did not shed its leaves; the reed. Great Star's next question was whether the plants in the high regions or the low regions grew better. Small Star answered that plants in the low areas grew better. However, Great Star refuted Small Star by saying that hair on the high areas (the head) grew better than on the low areas (the feet). Thus, Great Star won again and could rule the mortal world, but Small Star, who did not want to rule the netherworld, pleaded to have a new contest. The soft-hearted and kind Great Star agreed, and Cheonjiwang thought of a new competition. The next contest was growing flowers for a hundred days.5 A hundred days later, the person with the better flower would rule the mortal world, and the person with the worse flower would rule the netherworld. Cheonjiwang gave them two flowerpots and two seeds, and let them grow their own flowers. As time passed, the victor was obvious. Great Star's flower was full of life while Small Star's flower was dried up. But in the ninety-ninth night, Small Star only pretended to go to sleep that night and thus secretly switched the flowers, planting his flower in Great Star's pot and planting Great Star's flower in his own pot. The next day, Small Star proudly cried out that he was the victor. Thus, Great Star was forced to rule the netherworld, and Small Star went to rule the mortal world. The first thing Small Star did when he came to the mortal world was to kill Sumyeong Jangja. Small Star defeated all of Sumyeong Jangja's beasts and personally captured him, forcing Sumyeong Jangja to kneel before himself. Small Star ordered his soldiers to rip Sumyeong Jangja apart into four pieces, and to throw his flesh and bones into the air. Sumyeong Jangja's cadaver turned into swarms of flies, mosquitoes, and bed bugs, which still plague the mortal world. Small Star exterminated Sumyeong Jangja's children as well. Sumyeong Jangja's daughter turned into a bean weevil, and his son turned into a kite. Finally, Small Star burned down Sumyeong Jangja's palace. But after the execution of Sumyeong Jangja and his family, Small Star came to be shocked at the mortal world's chaotic state. Grass, trees, fish, birds, beasts, and humans all had the power of speech, making the mortal world extremely loud. Humans could not converse with each other because whenever a human tried to talk to another person, it was not a fellow human but a gwisin (ghost) who answered it. Moreover, there were two suns and two moons in the sky. Every day, many people burned away, and every night, many people froze to death. Finally, humans were extremely aggressive, promiscuous and injust and were great liars and tricksters. Small Star pleaded to his brother, Great Star, to rid the mortal world of this chaos, and the twins headed to Small Star's realm. Great Star prepared the Cheongeunsal, his two arrows, and five sacks of pine dust. Each of the Cheongeunsal weighed 600 kilograms, and were made purely of iron. With the first Cheongeunsal, Great Star shot down one of the two suns. The remains of the destroyed sun became the stars of the east sky. The next night, Great Star shot down one of the two moons. The remains of the destroyed moon became the stars of the west sky. Only since then were there one sun, one moon, and countless stars in the sky. Great Star then sprayed his sacks of pine dust upon the world. Whenever the pine dust touched a grass, tree, fish, bird, or beast, it rendered these plants and animals incapable of speech. Finally, Great Star sorted out the ghosts and humans. The lighter beings became ghosts, and the heavier beings became humans. Great Star then returned to the netherworld. However, Small Star forgot to tell Great Star about the chaotic habits of the humans. Thus, humans remained aggressive, promiscuous, and injust, and were still liars and tricksters, and Small Star could not prevent this chaos because his power was lesser than Great Star's. Meanwhile, Wise Wife was given the title of Bajiwang, the earth goddess, and thus, the four realms of the heavens, the mortal world, the netherworld, and the earth each came to have a ruler. Category:Korean Category:Northern Asia Category:Temperate Category:Cosmogony Category:Anthropogeny